Cake Chaos
by Bohogal1998
Summary: This story is a Birthday gift for MissPatchesMom who's birthday's on November d in honor of Cote DePablo's birthday on November 12th. Abby's babysitting the five DiNozzo kids plus her own two girls. After reading about cake baking in a story, the kids want to make a cake for Ziva because it's her birthday. However, they have an interesting plan. in my Broken Road Universe.


**Hey all! This is a oneshot I wrote as a birthday present for Misspatchesmom who's birthday is on Thursday. If you haven't read her You Complete Me stories, you should! They are awesome! This story is in my Broken Road universe. This story is also in honor of Cote DePablo's birthday which is on November 12th. I'd also like to wish a Happy Birthday to Sean Murray who's Birthday is on November 15th! I do not own this characters except for Abby's kids, two of Palmer's kids ,and Four of the DiNozzo kids. Oh and Jesse. I also do not own Amelia Bedelia! Please read AND review! Thanks**!

One day, during the first week of November, Abby was working in her office at NMRI. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Abby Sciuto."

"Hey Abs. It's me", The voice on the other end said.

"Oh, Hey, Tony! What's up?", Abby replied cheerfully, adding

"How are my Godkids?"

"Your Godkids are fine. They miss you and the girls, which brings me to why I called. I need a favor.", Tony said

"Sure, Tony. What is it?", Abby asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could baby-sit next Thursday night ,so I can take Ziva out for her birthday. I know we are doing a big extended family thing for her the next evening since it's her 40th birthday, but I want to take her out just the two of us on her actual birthday."

"Of course, Tony. I'll bring the girls and Cocoa. I'll also bring some new stuff for us all to do together."

"Nothing too crazy, right?", Tony asked nervously.

"Of course not.", said Abby, not quite convincingly.

"I mean it, Abby.", Tony said sternly."

"Quit worrying,Pappa Bear. I'm a mother now. I wouldn't do anything that would endanger or scar any of the kids. Just tell me what time you want us there.

"Uh, about five- thirty-ish?", Tony said.

"That'll be just fine. I'll see you then.", was Abby's reply

"Ok. Thanks,Abs. You're the best!", Tony said with a grin.

"Anytime! Tell the kids I can't wait to see them!", Abby responded

"I will. Bye!", Tony answered her.

"Bye!", Abby said and then hung up and returned to her work.

A few days later, Abby, along with two little girls and one dog arrived at the Dinozzo house. Ziva answered the door.

"Happy birthday, Ziva!", Abby said excitedly, giving her friend a big hug. Ziva hugged her back and said.

"Thankyou, Abby. And Thanks for coming to sit with the kids tonight."

"Oh, it's no problem. We wanted to come. I don't get to see myGodkids as much as I'd like between work and stuff with my girls.", was Abby's response.

"We all miss you,too, Abby.", Ziva assured the goth. Then she knelt down to Caty and Kelly's Level and hugged them before saying and signing,

 _"_ _How are you both?"_ Kelly answered for both of them.

"We're good, Auntie Ziva. Happy Birthday." Caty signed.

"Happy Birthday.", Before giving her honorary aunt another big hug which her sister imediately joined in. At that moment. three pairs of feet pounded into the room and ran towards the group.

"Auntie Abbs!, Ca-Ca! Kels! Cocoa!" More hugs were exchanged and soon, Tony joined the group, holding a twin in each arm. Abby quickly took one from him.

"Hi, Shanny." Looking over at the baby still in Tony's arms she added.

"Hey Davey."

"Abs, thanks for doing this.", Tony said, as he and Ziva got ready to head out the door.

"I keep telling you, I'm glad to do it. Now go! Have a totally awesome time!" After hugging and kissing all the kids, Tony and Ziva finally obeyed and headed out for their special night.

"Where are we going?", Ziva asked once they were in the car.

"It's a surprise.", Tony said Mysteriously. Ziva waited patiently and was thrilled and surprised when they stopped at the restaurant of the hotel in which they had been together as Jean Paul and Sophie.

"This is kinda where it all began in a way.", Tony said with a smile. He got out of the Car and helped his wife out. The Vallet took the keys and went to park the car. Tony led Ziva inside where a matre'de seated them. They talked as they waited to have their orders taken.

Meanwhile, Abby was getting all the kids fed dinner at the Dinozzo house. The menu for that night included chicken nuggets, Mac and cheese, and brocceli. After dinner, Abby put the babies to bed. Then,the kids wanted her to read them a story.

"Sure. I've got just the one. Can you hold the book for me so I can sign and read, Tali?" The little girl nodded and sat down next to Abby. Kelly sat on the other side and the other kids sat on the floor. Abby read _Amelia Bedelia_ to them. The kids were rolling on the floor laughing by the end of the first page. They especially liked the date cake part. After the story was finished, Timmy asked,

"Auntie Abbs, could we make a cake for Ima for her birthday?" Abby thought for a moment.

"You know, that's actually a great idea. Let,s go find some ingredients." Abby and the kids all headed to the kitchen.

In the meantime, Tony and ziva finished their dinner and dessert and Tony paid and called for the car.

"There's more coming, Sweetcheeks.", He said to his wife. They got into the car and Tony drove on. When he stopped Ziva gasped. Tony had parked at the Performing arts center in DC. He pointed to a billboard and Ziva nearly burst into happy tears. Her wonderful husband had gotten tickets to see, The Barber of Seville.

"Tony, I….", Ziva began.

"I know how you love the opera. I remember giving you the experience that Thanksgiving several years ago. Well, this time, it's the real thing."

"I love you, my Little Hairy Butt.", Ziva whispered as she kissed her husband.

"Ani Ohev Otcha.", Tony replied. Then the couple walked into the building.

Back at the Dinozzo house, Abby had gotten out the ingredients for chocolate cake and she and the kids began putting them in the mixing bowl. Suddenly, the group her a loud cry from the twins' room followed quickly by another. Abby turned to the kids and said,

"You guys mix up the ingredients. don't go near the oven. I'll be back to put the cake in the oven after I take care of David and Shannon." After their aunt was out of the room, AJ said and signed,

 _"_ _Lets do something fun for Ima with her cake. Let's make it a date cake like Amelia Bedilia did."_

 _"_ _Yeah! Hey Caty. You're quiet Go up to my room and get my calender off the wall. Bring it here."_ , Tali said. Caty nodded and she and Cocoa headed to Tali and AJ's room. Soon she was back with the calender.

"But won't you need that Tals?", asked Timmy.

"Not other than November and December. We'll just cut up the other months."

 _"_ _Come on! Lets mix them in before Auntie Abbs gets back!",_ AJ said and signed. So Timmy got the child scissors out and they began cutting the dates and putting them in the bowl. Then Kelly mixed it up really well so Abby wouldn't notice. It was mixed just in time. Abby came into the room a second later and said,

"Ok, kids! Time to put this thing in the oven." The kids hid giggles as Abby put the cake into the oven, having no idea what she was actually baking. While they waited, they played some games and Abby taught them some songs. Once the cake was done, Abby removed from the oven and placed it on the cooling they watched a short movie. When the cake was cooled, The kids helped the scientist ice it. After that, it was time for bed. The kids all got ready and brushed their teeth. Then, the got their sleeping bags and favorite stuffed animals out and spread them around the living room. Abby read them another story and had them lie down. Soon, they were all asleep, including Abby. That was how Tony and Ziva found them when they returned around midnight. Since Jesse was out of town and wouldn't be back until the next day ,and since it was also very late, the couple just left the group where they were and headed to check on the babies before heading to bed themselves.

The next evening, The entire NCIS family gathered at a restaurant to celebrate Ziva's fortieth birthday. It was an itallian restaurant and the food was amazing. After they'd finished eating, they all talked for awhile. After about a half hour, Tony announced it was time to cut the cake. The kids tried to hide their smiles as Abby said,

"The kids and I baked this ourselves. They wanted to do something special for you Ziva."

"Thankyou, children.", Ziva said. Gibbs cut the cake and Breena and Delilah helped Abby pass it out. Palmer was the first to notice something different about this particular cake.

"Why is there paper bits in my cake?" Ziva took a bite, confused.

"I have paper too."

"Mine has paper that has numbers on it.", Morgan McGee spoke up. That was when the DiNozzo kids and Kelly and Caty all burst out laughing. Then Abby made the connection.

Guuuuys! What did you DO?!"

"Well, We wanted to make Ima's cake special. So we did what Amelia Bedelia did in the book.",Timmy

"You cut up a calender?", Abby asked.

"Just the old months. We sent Caty in to get it and mixed the dates in while you were in with Shanny and Davey.", AJ assured. The room was deathly silent for a moment, then Ducky burst out laughing. It didn't take long before Tony and McGee joined in followed by Palmer and the women. Finally the entire group was laughing hysterically, even Gibbs. When he could catch his breath enough to speak, Tony said,

"Uh, Abbs, next time you read these rugrats _Amelia Bedelia_ , make VERY sure that they understand that things are NOT always meant to be taken literally!"

"Probably a good idea.", Abby agreed, then turned to Ziva and added,

"Well, anyway, Happy Fortieth Birthday, Ziva!"

"Thankyou, Abby.", Ziva said with a smirk. Then her smile widened and said,

"I beleive I can honestly say this was my best birthday, to date. Because I have spent it with the people I love. My family." Tony leaned in and kissed her and said,

"Well, it's for sure your most unforgettable." They all laughed again and then settled in to enjoy the rest of the evening together.

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed this! Happy Birthday, Misspatchesmom! Happy Birthday also to Cote DePablo and Sean Murray. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


End file.
